Plan Square Root of Negative Sixteen
by Moonsetta
Summary: Yes! He went there! We all knew that he would! For CrazyNutSquirrel and bluepickles92. Countdown: 6


For CrazyNutSquirrel

CrazyNutSquirrel's review for plan 3.2156

*laughs uproarously* Oh Leo, why you are not a superhero is one of life's greatest mysteries, what with your ability to get out of totally impossible situations. :P Totally impossibly situation suggestions... Hmm... *taps chin* Gee, it's tough to think those up! I shall call on the fangirl force and hope it doesn't give a lame suggests our favourite turtles tied above an alligator put with absolutely no way up, and spikes along the walls. Also, sharp disks should be ready to fly out of the sides of the walls and slice the ropes suspending the turtles into fishbait at the push of a button. :D

This is a great near death situation, but I'm going to change one thing. Instead of an alligator pit, it'll be a volcanic magma pit with boiling lava shooting upwards in spirals of fire!

And this will be Plan, courtesy of bluepickles92's suggestion:

Plan √-16

Yes, that's an improper/imaginary number, the square root of negative sixteen.

* * *

><p>"How did we get into this mess?" Don asked as he attempted to shift his hands, but only had to bite back a moan of uncomfortable pain.<p>

"Well it all started one stormy night," Mikey began.

"Mikey shut up!" Raph yelled.

If only he could smack that numbskull upside the head!

"Has anyone noticed an exit point?" Leo suddenly asked out of the blue.

The other three green heads looked to the eldest and then looked, in their case up. The scene was quite a trivial one that they had gotten themselves into. Here they were, trapped in a very tell metal room. Shiny spikes ran all the way up and down the walls, except for an empty path right above them that was ready to release loaded circular saw-like blades and cut the ropes they were currently being hung on their feet from. Yeah, the were hung upside down.

_Boom!_

And had the fire pit of lava below been mentioned as of yet?

Or the tall towers of flames it was shooting out up towards them?

Ok then. They were there too.

What made matters worse though was that all four of them had their hands tied behind their backs.

"Ow, all the blood's going to my head, "Mikey complained, trying to urge the others to come up with something, while lifting his head towards his chest to reduce some of the blood flow to his head, but only ended up with a sore neck.

"There's a pipe," Don said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah Don, only about 10 stories down and a few feet from the lava pit."

"It may be our only chance ," the blue banded turtle detailed quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Raph asked.

"Oh let me guess this time!" Mikey shouted, wincing slightly at the literal pain in his neck.

Don shook his head. He'd never understand why Mikey and Raph had made this a contest recently.

"Plan 465 will get us out of this! Right Leo?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes wide, and hopeful.

Leo groaned, "Yes Mikey, it would, but it would require a trampoline, a thimble of water, an apple pie and a rubber chicken."

?_?

O_O

Yeah, he would've got those looks from any surrounding bystanders as well. Had their been any around.

"Ok, I've got it!" Leo said suddenly.

"Leo, what exactly are you thinking?" Don asked, "You're not thinking of dropping down onto that pipe spilling out boiling magma are you?"

Leo scoffed, feeling insulted, "Of course not Don."

The purple clad turtle released a breath of relief, "Thank goodness."

"I'm obviously going to go through that pipe of boiling magma!"

"WHAT!"

Leo tilted back his head and laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Fearless if I could reach you, I'd rip your freaking throat out!"

The eldest rolled his eyes, "Cool it hothead. Let's just get out of here."

"How?"

Leo repeated the eye roll, "Just avoid the towers of flames guys."

"What?"

The blue masked turtle turned and elbowed Don in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Fortunately, the opposite reaction of that action, allowed the leader to reach the side of the room where he turned his back to it and pushed his arms back until one spike cut the ropes that bound his hands. He then struck out and grabbed the side spikes. Holding on with one hand, he reached up and untied the rope that had had him dangling for sometime, the uncomfortable thick string substance leaving friction burns on his ankles as the rope went back to dangling over the magma pit.

"Oh, that's how," Don said and blinked stupidly, before copying the movements.

Once all turtles were on one side of the steel spiked walls, they began carefully descending to the maintenance door near the magma filled pipeline below, all the while avoiding the spikes of fire that shot up towards them.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Don asked his blue banded brother.

"We had to wait until Bishop left his office, where he was watching us."

"But how did you know he left?" the genius turtle asked, eyes flying to the magma when a fire stream flew upwards just inches from his shell.

Leo pointed up to the ceiling where a camera's red light had gone off and it was slumped down.

"Oh," Mikey said with a quiet breath.

"To think," Leo said solemnly, "If Bishop hadn't put these spikes here I would've had to use Plan 47."

"What would that have been?" Mikey asked, being extra careful to not cut himself on a spike's sharp point as he continued his descent.

"I would've needed a rope, a pen, one of those saw blades Bishop had ready to cut our ropes, a cup of coffee, a wheel of Swiss cheese and a Dunkin Donuts bag."

O_o

0_0

O_O

"Huh?"

Leo smirked as they reached the maintenance door and Raph kicked it down.

One by one, they all jumped into the hallway it opened to.

"Now to get Bishop," Leo said, rubbing his right wrist slightly, "And to store Plan Square Root of Negative Sixteen away for the time being."

"Wait, what do you mean Plan Square Root of Negative Sixteen ?" Don asked.

"Let's move!" Leo ordered with a wave of his hand as they all took off down the hallway.

"But Leo, that's not even a real number!" Don protested at the back of the group.

In return, the strategist just smirked.

* * *

><p>Seriously, if the spikes hadn't been there the plan would've had to be a lot more complicated. ^_^<p>

No one suggest that though. I'm taking no more requests given that my retirement is on countdown. Unfortunately, the remaining Plans will have to be presented by others, or will forever stay locked away in Leo's mind.

OK, sorry if it's terrible or anything, I think I'm getting lazy.

I hope to have the final chapter of WS out on Tuesday. I HOPE!

Anyways, please read and review!

I'm trying to think of some one-shots I can connect to my old story WL. I miss writing about Venus and Slash. T_T

My favorite story though, it has to be "A New Start." I miss writing little turtle tots. Maybe I should write a sequel to that story? But I have no ideas for it. T_T

Oh well-

Time to go watch an old cartoon. ^_^

~Moonsetta


End file.
